


Kit Keith

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Keith Raised By The Blade of Marmora [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Kit Keith, Kit Regris, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Stories that show Keith ages 2 and up. Will the BoM survive their kit growing up? Originally found in the Legendary Defender ficlets series.





	1. Keith's Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves his Dads, especially when he's tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about two in this chapter.

"Keith's Dads"

Keith was scampering around in the training hall playing with a red ball, while his dads watched him. It was rare that all four of his Dads were watching him at the same time, but sometimes a break was necessary, even if Kolivan had to be reminded of that fact often.

Thace and Ulaz had stopped by the space mall recently and picked up toys for their kit. His favorite toy by far was the red ball. However, when he inevitably tired himself out, he would want to be held by one of his dads. When he wanted Antok, Keith would climb onto his back and be held in place by the second-in-command's tail. Thace would cradle him in his arms. Ulaz would have the kit in a sling on his back, Keith's head tucked against his neck. Kolivan would carry him in one arm. Keith's head would be against Kolivan's shoulder and each arm placed on either side of Kolivan's neck. Keith would inevitably grab onto Kolivan's braid either in his sleep or right before he drifted off, forcing the leader to carry him around while he worked or take a break and lie down with him in the nest.

A chirp next to Kolivan's knee caught his attention. He looked down and saw his little kit looking up at him expectantly. Kolivan smiled at him and picked him up. Keith nuzzled Kolivan with a purr before he laid his head on his dad's shoulder, his hand drifting down to wrap around the braid. Kolivan knew the kit had taken a liking to his braid, like it was a security blanket or comfort item, but he couldn't blame him. Keith's liking of his braid wasn't unique. The kit liked a specific feature of each of his Dads; Kolivan's braid, Antok's tail, Thace's ears, and Ulaz's headfur. It was strange, but his dads didn't mind at all. In fact, they indulged their kit a lot. It was instinctual, almost natural for them to let their kit grab these features, especially in his sleep.

Thace, Ulaz, and Antok came over to their leader, the former holding Keith's ball. Ulaz was the one who was physically closest to the kit and nuzzled his head gently against the kit's head, eliciting a louder purr from the sleeping kit. Thace grinned at Kolivan. "He's got a firm grip on your braid again."

"As always," Kolivan replied nonchalantly. "I don't mind."

"Anything for Keith?" Thace asked.

"Anything for Keith," Kolivan agreed.

Fin


	2. Sick Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace is watching over his sick kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. There's a tiny bit of Thulaz but it's very minor. Keith is two in this story.

"Sick Kit"

Cough, cough.

The small kit let out a pitiful whine, which tugged on his dad's heart. His kit was sick. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like any of the standard Galran medicines were going to work on the half Galran kit, and they didn't know enough about Terran biology to synthesize an antibiotic that would work.

Cough, cough.

Thace ran a clawed hand through his kit's damp headfur, trying to comfort him, but to no avail. The next whine was too much for Thace. He picked up the two-year-old and cuddled him close, nuzzling the tiny kit. "Daddy?"

Thace purred to his kit. "I'm here, Keith."

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Keith coughed again, whining afterwards.

"I know, kit. I know."

"Where's Papa?"

"He had work to do in the med bay or he would be here with us."

"I want Papa too." Keith nuzzled his dad.

"I know, kit. I do too." Thace nuzzled the two-year-old back. "He'll be back as soon as he can."

Keith coughed harshly. The whine that escaped him was extremely loud and heart breaking. Thace was frustrated. He would do anything to have Keith well again.

"Thace."

Thace looked at the door, and, to his surprise, there stood Kolivan and Antok. "Kolivan? Antok?"

Keith lifted his head from his dad's chest. "Kol Kol? Tok?"

"We're here, kit." Antok came over and plucked the sick kit from his obviously tired father's arms.

Kolivan laid a hand on Thace's left shoulder. "We'll watch the kit while you get some rest."

Thace stood up and moved to the bedroom he shared with Ulaz. He looked over his shoulder at Antok and Kolivan, who were trying to comfort his kit. He might as well do as Kolivan suggested and get some rest as he'd be up all night with the sick kit.

Fin


	3. Sneaking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith sneaks out of bed on a mission of his own. Tons of cute Keith moments with Dads of Marmora (mostly Antok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM featuring Antok/Kolivan and a three-year-old Keith with a side of Thulaz.

"Sneaking About"

The hallways were dark as it was simulating nighttime, which was more to determine the passage of time than for the benefit of the Blades, though it did have another benefit. There was a kit at headquarters, who had come to consider the base home and the Blades family, especially Thace and Ulaz. However, if they were unavailable, the kit preferred either Antok or Kolivan to watch him.

Seeing as it was nighttime, the kit was supposed to be sleeping not creeping along the hallway. Antok quietly followed the kit, just keeping the kit in sight. He was slightly curious as to what he was up to. The kit was small, just three deca-phoebes old, and definitely not allowed out by himself. He wasn't crying or whining, so he wasn't distressed, which meant he was probably up to no good.

Keith had snuck out of bed and didn't realize he was being followed. He was intent on seeing Kolivan. He hadn't seen the leader for weeks. He missed him. He managed to make his way to Kolivan's office, but there wasn't anyone inside. He let out a little whine before deciding to try and find Kolivan's room. He knew Kolivan and Antok shared a room just like Thace and Ulaz did.

Antok almost went to pick up the kit when he heard the whine but was barely able to stop himself. He followed the kit down some more hallways and realized where the kit was headed. Why was the kit headed for the room he shared with Kolivan? He kept creeping quietly after the kit.

Keith felt proud of himself for finding his way to Kolivan's room. He stood in front of the door. How was he going to open it though? He pawed at the door and made questioning noises. Kolivan had to be awake still, right? Keith started alternating between the questioning noises and whines.

Antok realized that the kit wanted in his room. He knew Kolivan had retired to their room early that day. Antok forced his mate to go to bed, because he had had too many late nights doing paperwork and patrols. He told Kolivan that he would take his patrol shift if he would go rest. Antok had to stop Keith from possibly waking up Kolivan. If the kit kept whining, Kolivan would definitely wake up.

Antok darted forward and picked up the kit, who let out a hiss in surprise. Antok brought the kit's face up to his face mask. "Don't hiss, little blade."

Keith frowned. "Sorry, Antok."

Antok adjusted his hold on the kit, and Keith wrapped his tiny arms around Antok's neck. "Now, why were you sneaking around?"

Keith's lower lip trembled. "I wanted to see Kolivan. I miss him."

Antok knew the kit was being honest with him. "All right, kit. Let's go in and see if Kolivan is awake."

Antok carried Keith inside the room. They could see Kolivan lying in their nest. It didn't look like he was awake, but Antok found that he wanted to keep Keith with them for the night. He deposited the kit in the nest and snagged Kolivan's datapad. He sent off a message to each Thace and Ulaz stating that he and Kolivan had Keith with them.

Antok deactivated his face mask, climbed into the nest, and placed Keith between him and the sleeping leader. Keith gave a little chirp before snuggling up next to Kolivan. Antok nuzzled the back of Keith's neck, burying his face in the longer strands of Keith's headfur. Keith sleepily smiled and purred to his two leaders, falling asleep shortly after that.

A couple hours later, Kolivan woke up briefly. He felt something small pressed up against him and looked down. He was surprised to see Keith sleeping between him and his mate. When did the kit get there? He saw a light flashing from his datapad. He picked it up and saw two messages, one from Thace and one from Ulaz. Both were thanking him for letting them know that they had Keith. Kolivan was confused. He hadn't sent a message. His gaze fell on his sleeping mate. Antok must have done that. He put the datapad down, smiled, and snuggled back down. He petted the top of Keith's headfur and fell back asleep, happy to rest with his mate and their kit.

Fin


	4. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. Thace and Ulaz are Keith's fathers and are in a relationship.

"Boredom"

The kit sighed as he sat against the wall in the medical bay. He was bored out of his mind. His Papa took him with him to work but wouldn't let him do anything. Everything that seemed interesting to the three-year-old was deemed too dangerous by the over protective father.

Keith looked around the medical bay and couldn't find anything to attract his attention. Ulaz wasn't even watching him. Keith decided to leave the room and find something to do. He didn't want to disturb his Papa as he was healing another Blade who had been hurt on a mission. He slipped out of the room and went to go find something to do or someone to bug.

%%%

Ulaz wrapped the burn on the newest Blade member and prescribed an ointment to help heal the burn and a couple days off for recuperation. He grabbed his datapad to put in the order for the two days off for the Blade. Kolivan listened to Ulaz's advice. He didn't one time, and it almost cost the injured Blade his life. He typed in the order and put his datapad back down. He noticed that his kit had been too quiet. He looked around, and the kit wasn't where he left him. He continued to search the entirety of the medical bay to no avail. Panic set in when there was no sign of his kit.

%%%

Keith was wondering around the base. He looked at his surroundings. He wasn't allowed out by himself, so it was a little exciting to the young kit. He knew he would probably get in trouble for exploring, but he didn't care. He knew his family wouldn't punish him too harshly. Besides, he was trying to find either Antok or Kolivan.

Suddenly, he saw a tail go around a corner up ahead. He grinned. He knew that tail. It was Antok! He hurried around the corner and quickly pounced on the tail, only to find it wasn't Antok! The owner of the tail was slightly older than he was and wasn't wearing a Blade uniform. He looked at the young tailed Galra. Keith let the tail slip from his grip. The Galra wrapped his tail around Keith's waist and lifted him up to his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Keith."

"I'm Regris. You don't look Galra."

Keith bristled a bit. "Daddy said it doesn't matter what I look like! I have Galra blood in my veins!"

"Who's your father?"

"I have two. Thace and Ulaz."

"Well, I'll just return you to them."

Keith pouted as he was carried by Regris's tail. He wanted to explore.

%%%

Ulaz was panicked as he started searching the corridors and rooms closest to the medical bay for his errant kit. With each successive failure, the lavender colored Galra grew more frantic. He was about to sound an emergency alarm when he caught sight of a young Galra carrying Keith with his tail. With a cry of relief, Ulaz hurried over to them and pulled Keith into his arms. "Kit! Where were you?"

"I found him in the main area, sir," the young Galra explained. "I'm Regris by the way."

"Thank you, Regris. He is such a handful!" Ulaz had a tight grip on his kit.

Regris placed a hand on Keith's head. The kit stopped moving and looked at the other Galra. "I hope to see you later, Keith. Maybe we'll go on missions when we grow up."

Keith grinned as he watched Regris walk away. He made a new friend. He snuck a look at his Papa, hoping he wasn't angry. Ulaz didn't look angry fortunately. "Kit, what am I going to do with you?"

Keith grinned again. "I'm sorry, Papa. I was bored."

"Maybe the medical bay isn't the best place for a kit. I should look into having someone watch you while I have work and your Daddy's on a mission."

Keith nodded and nuzzled his Papa, purring. "I love you, Papa."

Fin


	5. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace is on a mission, Ulaz and Keith find it difficult to sleep without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM with the pairing of Thulaz. Keith is about three in this story.

"Return Home"

Ulaz tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. Normally, he would cuddle up against Thace, but tonight, that wasn't an option. Thace was on a stealth mission and away from the base for at least another quintant. The previous night was rough, but Ulaz managed to get a few hours of sleep that weren't plagued by nightmares of his mate being discovered and tortured. Tonight, however, sleep was elusive.

Suddenly, Ulaz felt movement under the blankets. He knew it wasn't Thace, because he wasn't due back yet and the movement was too subtle. From under the covers popped a small head of black hair. Ulaz managed a smile. It was their kit. What was he doing out of bed at this late hour?

When he voiced his question to the little kit, his response was a wobbly lower lip accompanied by a whine. "I had a bad dream about Daddy being hurt." Ulaz pulled his kit closer. Keith had a nightmare about Thace being tortured! Ulaz purred to his kit, trying to comfort him. The kit trembled in his Papa's arms. Tears slid down his pale cheeks. "I miss Daddy."

Ulaz tried to keep purring to him, but after that admission, it was hard. He missed Thace too. "I know, kit. I miss him too. Why don't you stay here and try to get some sleep? I'll keep the nightmares away."

Keith nodded and cuddled up closer to Ulaz. The kit slowly dozed off with Ulaz soon following. A few hours later, Ulaz swore he was still dreaming, but at least this dream was pleasant. He dreamed that Thace was curled around him and Keith, keeping them safe. He could almost feel the soft kiss to his forehead and the quiet whisper of "Sweet dreams, Ulaz."

Ulaz smiled in his sleep, unaware that his dream was actually reality. Thace managed to complete his mission early and return home to find his mate and kit curled up in his bed, sleeping. He curled around them, trying to comfort them with his presence. Ulaz opened his eyes at one point, but Thace could tell he wasn't awake. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Ulaz."

Rewarded with a smile from his mate, Thace ran a clawed hand through his kit's hair and gave a light lick to the back of Keith's neck, where kits are most sensitive. Feeling the lick caused the kit to completely relax. Thace buried his face in the longer strands of his kit's hair and sighed. He drifted off to sleep, pleased to be home with his mate and kit.

Fin


	6. Losing Sight of Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace was supposed to be watching his kit. How did he lose him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I'm ba-ack! Here's a BoM raised Keith story for you loyal readers to enjoy! This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is three in this ficlet.

"Losing Sight of Keith"

"All right. I'm finally done with the maintenance on the communications...Keith? Kit, where'd you go?" Thace slid out from under the communications table where he had been fixing the problem of the array wiring. He stood up and looked around the room, but there was no sight of his little kit. Where could he have gone?

Thace walked into the med bay none too calmly. Spotting Ulaz entering his office, Thace rushed over, hoping to find Keith sitting in the office. When he reached the door, his ears drooped. Keith wasn't there. Ulaz turned around and jumped slightly at the appearance of the other Galra. "Thace! My stars! What are you-are you all right?"

"I don't suppose our kit is under your desk." At Ulaz's head shake, Thace whined. "I lost our kit!"

"How did you lose him?"

"I had to fix the communications array wiring, and when I was done, he was gone!"

"He has to still be on the base somewhere. We just have to search everywhere."

Ulaz and Thace left the med bay in search of their kit. They checked every room they passed as they made their way to the training hall, Keith's favorite room. They hoped to see a scampering kit chasing his favorite ball or hear him whooping with joy as he tumbled with his pack brother, Regris. Unfortunately, the training hall was full of Blades practicing with their blades. Thace's ears pinned back with worry. Keith definitely wasn't there.

"Thace? Ulaz?" The two Galra turned and saw Antok coming towards them. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't seen Keith recently, have you?"

"You lost our kit?" Antok was incredulous.

"I took my eyes off him for like five doboshes!" Thace exclaimed.

"You lost my kit." Antok wasn't snarling, but Ulaz could tell he was close. He loved their kit a lot. Usually, the kit could be seen hanging on the second-in-command's tail or laying against his back held in place by said tail.

"We're trying to find him," Ulaz placated.

"When you do so, I will take him," Antok ordered. His tone left no room for arguments.

Thace and Ulaz beat a hasty retreat, eager to both leave Antok's presence and to find their kit. "Where could he be? He's so small! A tiny kit could get lost in a base as large as ours! He could be in the vents or-"

"Thace! Calm down." Ulaz stopped and pulled Thace to him. He wrapped his arms around him and petted his headfur. "Keith is just fine. We will find him, and you'll see all your worrying was pointless."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Let's check with Kolivan. Maybe he's seen our wayward kit."

The two Blades made their way to their leader's office, where he spent his time when he wasn't leading strike teams or having meetings. Strangely, Kolivan wasn't sitting at his desk but was sitting in a comfortable chair with their three-deca-phoebe-old kit in his lap. He was reclining against their leader's chest, sleeping.

"Keith? Kolivan, how long has Keith been here?" Ulaz asked.

"Thace, Ulaz. Keith came to see me about a varga ago, but he grew tired. He needed a nap."

"Let me take him back to the nest." Thace started walking towards them.

"You can leave him here. He needs rest."

"Antok wants to see him. We ran into him while we were searching for Keith," Ulaz mentioned.

"He's with me right now. He can have the kit later."

Thace and Ulaz exchanged a look before Thace said, "Kolivan, you can tell Antok that you are keeping his kit."

Fin


	7. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kit Keith seeks out Kolivan for some affection. He's in a meeting, but that doesn't matter when his kit needs affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about three in this story.

"Affection"

Keith slunk through the halls. He wanted one of his dads. He had tried Ulaz, but he was extremely busy in the med bay fixing Blades that had gotten caught in an explosion. Thace was out on a mission. Antok was training newer recruits. Normally, he could lay against Antok's back, but Antok was being more hands on during this lesson. That left one dad: Kolivan, but the leader was in a meeting. Normally, Keith wouldn't bother his leader during a meeting, but he needed some affection. He quickly and quietly made it to the meeting room and opened the door. He dashed over to Kolivan. Fortunately for Keith, Kolivan was sitting down. Keith chirped and leaped up onto Kolivan's lap. He curled up and purred softly.

Kolivan noticed the door opened but didn't see anyone come in. He continued listening to the reports from his Blades. He was slightly startled to hear a chirp and feel a slight weight on his lap. A quick glance down revealed his kit curled up on his lap, purring. His right hand drifted down and automatically started petting the kit's headfur. He continued listening to the reports as his kit soaked up the affection being given.

After the meeting, Kolivan stayed in his seat with the kit still curled up on his lap, but now Keith was asleep. It disturbed Kolivan slightly that a kit Keith's age was left to wander the base on his own. He was grateful that he found his way to him. He knew Thace was on a mission and Antok was training new recruits. Wasn't Ulaz supposed to be watching the kit? Oh, wait. The reports mentioned injured Blades, so the doctor would be patching them up. Was there truly no one watching the kit? Kolivan scooped Keith up into his arms and repositioned the kit, so he could easily carry him and fulfill his duties as leader. Keith's head was against Kolivan's shoulder, and each arm was place on either side of Kolivan's neck. Keith was small enough that it only took one arm for Kolivan to safely support him. During the repositioning, Keith whined a little, his purr stopping. Kolivan rumbled to him, conveying the idea of safety and that he was staying with him. Keith's whine stopped and was replaced with the soft purring of a sleeping kit. With his kit secure and his data pad in his free hand, Kolivan left the meeting room.

The rest of the base was treated to the sight of their leader carrying around the little kit of his pack. No one was going to comment on how cute it was, especially since said kit had a death grip on Kolivan's braid.

Fin


	8. Sleeping Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is multitasking as usual. However, one of the things he's doing is watching over his kit. When he receives a video call from another outpost, more Blades learn of the kit's existence, which isn't necessarily a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is three-years-old. Kocir is an original character.

"Sleeping Safe and Sound"

Kolivan was in his office, multitasking as usual. He was going over reports, scheduling meetings, checking updates on recovering Blades from the med bay, and watching his kit, Keith. The latter was easy enough. The kit was content to sit in his lap and play with his braid. Sometimes, he would climb up and sit on his shoulders with his head resting on top of his own. Kolivan was used to this as the kit had been doing this since he learned to climb, which was interesting due to the fact that he had no claws to aid in his ascent.

Just then, Keith yawned and snuggled into Kolivan's lap, earning a rare smile from the leader of the Blades. Kolivan's smiles were only seen by three Blades, Ulaz, Thace, and Antok, and their kit. Kolivan let one of his hands drift down and pet his kit, eliciting purrs from him. Kolivan smiled again. His three deca-phoeb old kit had him wrapped around his tiny fragile fingers, just as he did the rest of his pack.

Kolivan continued to pet his kit as a video feed popped up, showing a Blade at one of their outposts. Kocir greeted Kolivan. "Hello, Kolivan."

"Hello, Kocir. Everything is still secret, I trust."

"Yes. Kolivan, I'm receiving some feedback. Can you clear it up?"

Kolivan suppressed the urge to chuckle. "It's not feedback. I thought you of all Blades would recognize a kit's purr."

"A kit? Since when?"

"We've had him since he was a tiny kit." Kolivan adjusted the view to show the sleeping kit in his lap.

"He's not Galran!"

"He doesn't look Galran, but his DNA shows he is part Galra, and his instincts are all Galra kit."

"You're sure?"

"Ulaz performed the test. Do you doubt Ulaz's skill?"

Kocir shook his head. He knew Ulaz was the best doctor in the entire organization. "No. Of course not. How old is he?"

"Three deca-phoebes old."

"So young still. Is he yours?"

"My pack has adopted him." Kolivan shifted the view off the sleeping kit. "Was there anything to report?"

"No, sir. Do we need to cut the communication short so the kit can rest peacefully?"

"His name is Keith, and yes."

"Tell Thace I said hello." Kocir terminated the communication link.

Kolivan smiled. Kocir was friends with Thace. They knew each for deca-phoebes as they had come to the base as initiates. Keith's purrs drew his attention to the tiny kit sleeping peacefully in his lap. He was so innocent and pure that it made Kolivan want to end the war with Zarkon before Keith reached adulthood, to ensure the kit had a bright future. For now, though, the kit could sleep safe and sound in his lap.

Fin


	9. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz just wants to cuddle with his mate after a long day of work. Keith has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about three/four. This is also established Thulaz.

"Interruption"

Ulaz couldn't wait until he got back to his quarters that he shared with his mate. He had one stop to make before he could go lay down. He quietly stopped by the room next to his, where his kit was sleeping. The room was clean, and in the too large bed was his little kit, Keith. The kit didn't look Galran at all. He didn't have any fur, fangs, or claws. His skin was a pale peach color, his eyes had violet irises and white sclera, and he had a head full of messy black hair. At that moment, Keith was asleep on his side, and Ulaz could tell Thace had been by once already before him as the blanket was pulled up to Keith's shoulders. Keith was well known to kick his blanket off early in the night. Ulaz knelt down and picked up the red lion stuffed toy that had fallen out of the kit's grasp. He tucked the lion back into Keith's arms and kissed his kit's forehead before he left the room.

Ulaz entered his room and collapsed onto his bed next to his mate, who covered the two of them with a blanket. Ulaz kissed Thace on his cheek before he nuzzled his mate. Thace purred and wrapped an arm around Ulaz's neck, bringing his head closer. More nuzzles were shared. They enjoyed this quiet time at night when everyone else on the base was sleeping. They got to enjoy the other's company and were happy to finally be alone together. Thace purred even louder as Ulaz wrapped an arm around Thace.

Suddenly, the two Galra felt something crawling up their legs. They fought the urge to jump out of the bed. Then, a little head full of messy black hair popped out from under the blanket. It was their kit with his stuffed red lion toy. He apparently wanted to sleep between his dads. Ulaz and Thace shifted slightly to accommodate the kit laying between them and wrapped an arm around little Keith, who was giving soft purrs in his sleep while cuddling with his toy. The two Blades gave soft nuzzles to the small kit who wormed his way into their hearts as well as their bed.

Fin


	10. Catch That Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok watches little Keith, whose only job is to catch Antok's tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is four in this story.

"Catch That Tail"

Antok looked up from his datapad to see what the kit was up to. He was tasked with watching the kit while Thace and Ulaz were on duty. Truthfully, he loved to watch him, but no one knew that, except for perhaps Kolivan. The leader knew many things that Antok couldn't understand how he found out. The kit in question didn't look Galran at all. He had pale skin, no fur, no claws, no fangs, and his eyes were white with violet irises. He also had a lot of messy black hair on his head. Antok had taken the kit to the training hall to burn off some of his energy before returning him to his fathers. At the moment, the kit was chasing after a ball he had brought with him. It was a simple red ball, but it kept the kit entertained, so it allowed Antok to finish up the reports Kolivan wanted. He was seated on a bench on the side of the room, his tail lazily twitching against the floor.

Keith was playing with his ball. He was a small kit, just four Deca-Phoebes old. He loved all four of the Galra who watched him; Thace and Ulaz were his fathers, Kolivan was the leader so he didn't get to watch him much, but Antok was a different matter. Keith loved when Antok watched him for many reasons. One reason was Keith had made it his job to catch one of the few tails in Headquarters. He had been close a few times, but he hadn't succeeded yet. Keith looked up from chasing after his ball to see what Antok was doing. Keith grinned when he saw the large Galra was on his datapad and not looking in his direction at the moment. He could try to catch Antok's tail again, and maybe he'd actually succeed this time! The small kit slunk over to the sidelines and, as quietly as he could, made his way behind Antok. The second in command hadn't noticed his charge had moved. Keith crouched down and watched his target. He narrowed his eyes, and, after a few minutes, he pounced.

Antok felt a weight on his tail. He would deny that he yelped. He looked at his tail, and, to his surprise, Keith had pinned his tail to the floor. When had the kit gotten so good at espionage? Antok reached over, snagged Keith by his pants belt loops, and lifted him to be face to face mask. Keith grinned at Antok, still holding on to his tail. "I finally caught it!"

"Did you now?" Antok asked, wriggling his tail free and tickling the kit. Keith squirmed and giggled, trying to get away from the tail he had been so intent on capturing earlier. Antok lightly pinned the kit to the floor and continued tickling him with his tail. Keith's giggles rang through the base, loud and carefree.

Up in the observation deck, three Galra watched Antok interact with their kit. Thace and Ulaz grinned at hearing their kit's laughter. Kolivan watched as his second in command played with his kit. He considered the kit his as well, seeing as Keith was a Blade by birth rite. His kit would grow up to be an operative in his organization. He would prefer to keep his kit safe and away from the front lines for as long as possible, but he didn't know how long that would be. A fresh set of giggles from said kit brought Kolivan out of his thoughts. He peered down at Keith and Antok and smiled. Keith was up on Antok's shoulders and was engaged in another game of catch the tail. Antok's tail would silently and swiftly come up behind Keith and mess with his hair or tickle some part of the ticklish kit. The kit would try to grab the tail. Kolivan suspected that Keith wouldn't be the only one tired when Thace and Ulaz came by to collect their kit.

Fin


	11. Kit On His Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith is exhausted and decides to take a nap on the back of one of his favorite Galra, even if said Galra was busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is around four in this story.

"Kit On His Back"

Keith was tired. He was so tired he could probably fall asleep on his feet, if he was on his feet. At that moment, however, he was lying against Antok's back while the tall Galra completed reports for Kolivan. Antok's tail was wrapped around Keith's waist, keeping him in place. Keith yawned silently and snuggled against Antok's back.

Antok grinned under his mask. He knew the kit was tired. He would fall asleep soon, which was why he kept ahold of him with his tail. He would never admit it, but he adored this non-Galran looking kit. He never minded watching him. The older the kit got the more he amazed Antok. He seemed to have the instincts of a full Galran kit, including indulging in play time and napping. Antok's grin was even bigger when he realized that the kit was actually sleeping against his back.

Antok continued to type his reports to Kolivan. The leader actually never requested the reports while Antok was watching Keith, but Antok knew he appreciated his dedication to both being a Blade and watching their kit. All four of the high ranking Blades (Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz) considered Keith their kit. Keith loved being with all of them, and he considered the four of them his pack.

Noise from outside the meeting room caused Keith to stir, and a whine escaped him, causing Antok to growl slightly at the disturbance. He carefully got up and made his way to the door. A few of the younger Blade members were rough housing in the hall. They weren't kits by any definition, so they should have had more discipline than they were exhibiting. When he heard another whine from his kit, Antok growled louder at them. They stopped when they heard the warning from the second-in-command. They didn't see Keith on his back, so they weren't sure why Antok was angry with them. One of them tentatively asked, "Sir, why are you-"

He was cut off by another whine from behind Antok and realized the little kit was with their leader. The Blade stopped his question and quietly bowed to Antok. He dragged his two friends off and away from the meeting room. Antok returned to his reports, only this time he was rumbling to his kit to calm him down. He was rewarded by Keith settling back down and purring. He absolutely adored his kit.

Fin


	12. Comfort of a Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz has a nightmare when his mate is sent on a solo mission. Four-year-old Keith decides to comfort his Papa. Very very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM and Thulaz. Extremely short but sweet.

"Comfort of a Kit"

Ulaz tossed and turned as his nightmare raged on. His mate was on a solo mission, and Ulaz was worried that something would go wrong. He had to put on a braver face during the day, because their kit was always nearby. At night, all his worries manifested into nightmares that would usually only subside when Thace would return. A distressed sound escaped him, rousing the next room over's occupant.

Keith heard the distressed noise and got out of bed. He quietly and quickly padded down the hall. He eased the door to his dads' room open just enough to slip through. He climbed onto the bed as easily as his four year old body would allow him to. Keith crawled over to the lavender Galra. He hugged him and kissed his cheek. He smoothed Ulaz's headfur and said, "Sweet dreams, Papa."

He slipped off the bed, heading back to his own room but not before he heard a content sigh. The kit smiled, glad his papa's nightmare went away.

Fin


	13. New Pack Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Regris go from being "the other kit on the base" to "pack kit #2"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora and Thulaz. Keith is 3-years-old. Araime is an original character. This was suggested by Kosztuszka.

"New Pack Kit"

"Hi, Ulaz!" The young, tailed Galran kit bounded into the med bay. "Is Keith with you today?"

"Hello, Regris. No, not today. He wanted to stay with Thace today. Keith's head hurts, and Thace stayed in the nest with him."

"Oh. I hope he feels better. I know my Mama makes me feel better!"

"Araime is good at that. She always loved to assist me in the med bay until she went on more missions."

Regris gasped. "Can I help you then?"

Ulaz smiled. "I would like that, kit."

Regris grinned and followed Ulaz around the med bay for the better part of the day, happily doing whatever the doctor asked him to. Near dinnertime, Araime came in from her mission and was surprised to see her kit in the med bay.

Regris noticed her entrance, running to her. "Mama!"

She smiled, knelt down, and caught her kit in her arms. "Hello, my darling little one. Did you have a good day?"

"I helped Ulaz today, Mama! Just like you used to!" Regris nuzzled his mother's neck, burying his face in her longer headfur as she stood up.

Araime returned her beloved kit's nuzzles, wrapping her tail around his waist. Regris was her entire universe, since her bond mate had died. She was still carrying Regris, when he died, so she was grateful her kit didn't experience the heart wrenching grief she did. She put on a brave face for her kit, but she was still grieving on the inside.

"Thank you for entertaining him today, Ulaz. If it's not too much trouble, could you watch him tomorrow? Kolivan is sending me on an infiltration mission."

"Certainly. He is no trouble, especially if Keith is feeling better."

"Keith doesn't feel well?"

"He has a headache. Thace is with him."

Araime hummed. "Your mate is such a good dad."

Ulaz fluffed up at the compliment. He knew Thace was good father material when they bonded. It was one of his redeeming qualities that drew Ulaz's attention in the first place. "He is. You can drop Regris off here before you leave. I have an early morning shipment the kits can help me catalogue and put away."

"Yay!"

Araime chuckled. "Do you like helping Ulaz, kit?"

"Yes, especially since you used to," Regris nodded, voice slightly muffled as his head was still buried in his mom's shoulder length headfur.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Ulaz. Tell Ulaz bye, kit."

"Bye, Ulaz!"

Ulaz chuckled as he watched mother and kit leave his med bay, both of whom turned and waved before they rounded the corner. He had a couple of files to update before taking food to the nest and joining his pack in doting on their kit.

%%%

Araime tucked in her kit. "Good night, my darling. May you see shooting stars in your dreams."

"Good night, Mama. I hope you do too!"

She kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks with her tail. "I will be next door if you need anything, kit."

Regris yawned before kissing her cheek. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you, Regris." She watched as his eyes drifted closed, slipping out of his room quietly and adding, "Please keep my universe safe."

%%%

The next morning, Ulaz was awaiting the arrival of his shipment and the two kits that would help him. Keith's headache was gone, so Kolivan was bringing him by on his way to his office. Araime was bringing Regris by on her way to the hangar to leave for her mission. He wondered who would get there first.

It turned out Keith did. He bounded into the med bay like the rambunctious three deca-phoebe old kit he was. "Papa!"

"Hello, kit. I am glad you are feeling better. Regris is coming by today too. You two are going to be helping me today."

"Really? Yay!"

"Did you want me to come by and collect him for lunchtime?" Kolivan asked.

"Only if you want to be in charge of two kits at the same time."

As if on cue, they heard, "Keith!"

"Regris!" Regris pounced on Keith, and they tussled lightly, being careful not to knock into anyone or anything.

"They are adorable together," Araime said as she stepped beside Kolivan in the doorway to the med bay.

"They are," Ulaz agreed.

"All right, kit. I am leaving now. Be good for Ulaz, and I'll have a couple of quintants off to spend with you."

"Really?!" Regris looked at Kolivan as if looking for confirmation.

Kolivan nodded. "Indeed, kit."

"Yay!" Regris tackled his mother.

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you, my darling. Have a great quintant with your friend."

"Bye, Mama!" Regris watched as his mom left the med bay.

"I will be by around lunchtime to make sure all _three_  of you eat."

The two kits saluted the leader of the Blades. It was an adorable display, which tugged at Kolivan's heart like Keith did with his braid. Ulaz simply stared at his leader. Kolivan raised an eyebrow before he turned and left the doctor with the two kits.

"Ulaz! Ulaz! Your stuff's here!" Keith called out.

His kit's shout broke the trance the doctor was in. "Oh, good. That will give us something to do."

When the Blade pushed the hovering cases in, Ulaz stepped over to him. The Blade handed over the pad, eyeing the kits practically bouncing by his side. Ulaz flicked through the screen of the pad and checked the shipment to make sure everything was accounted for, which it was. Satisfied, he signed the pad and gave it back to the Blade. The Blade left, and Ulaz put the kits to work organizing the harmless compounds and equipment, which lasted up until lunchtime.

True to his word, Kolivan stopped by the med bay and made sure everyone came with him to the mess hall for lunch. Keith and Regris were so excited to keep helping in the med bay that they had to be reminded that they needed a rest period after lunch. The kits whined, so Ulaz compromised with them. They could stay in the med bay, but they had to rest in his office nest. They agreed.

So, after lunch, Keith and Regris went to Ulaz's office and curled up in the small nest he kept in there for reasons like this. They were just drifting off, when shouts and loud noises disturbed them. Keith whined at the disturbance, so Regris went to see if he could get them to quiet down. He stood at the door to Ulaz's office and surveyed the room. It looked like a Blade had come back from a mission severely injured. Her right arm looked like it had gotten blown off, her left leg was missing from the knee down, and her tail looked like it was broken in three places. Regris hugged his own tail in sympathy as he crept closer. Ulaz's face was set in a grimace as he removed the Blade's uniform and mask.

The tick the Blade's mask was removed Regris felt like his world had stopped. The injured Blade was his mother! He couldn't stop himself from rushing to her side, whining. "Mama!"

Ulaz was startled by Regris's appearance, but he didn't have the heart to separate the kit from his mother in what was possibly her last doboshes alive.

Araime turned her head when she heard the whines of her kit. "Regris...my darling kit...I...m sorry."

"No! You'll get better! Ulaz will fix you right up!"

"Please be...the little warrior you...always were...my darling."

"Mama!"

"May you...find shooting stars...in your dreams....I love you, my Regris." Araime's eyes closed as she drew her last breath.

"MAMA!"

%%%

Regris's scream of anguish drew the other kit out of Ulaz's office. Keith ended up beside his friend and let him hang on him and cry. He coudn't take his eyes off the dead Blade in front of him. He had seen Blades in various states of injury and some of those had died, but none he was close to or knew on a personal level, just known in passing.

Ulaz looked at the two kits and realized he needed to get the kits out of there. He withdrew his data pad and quickly fired off a message to his mate to come collect the kits and marked it extremely urgent.

Thace rushed into the med bay. He took stock of the situation and scooped up both kits, taking them to his pack's nest room. He set the kits down in the nest and curled around Regris. Regris's whining died down, which caused Thace to look at the distraught kit, who had passed out. The violet colored Galra licked the tear tracks off his cheeks.

On Regris's other side was Keith, who was whining. He was absolutely beside himself with worry for his friend. This morning he had a loving mother, and now, there was no one to take care of him. Keith peered over Regris to lock eyes with his Daddy. "Daddy, can Regris join our pack?"

Thace looked at Keith and then over at Regris. A soft smile crossed his features. "Of course he can."

Keith smiled and purred to his new, older brother in hopes of reassuring him that he wasn't alone anymore and as proof that he had beings that cared for him and would from that moment on.

Fin


	14. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "New Pack Kit" where the pack adjusts to the new kit, especially since he's grieving and having to adjust to having such a large family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora, Thulaz, and Antolivan. Keith is 3-years-old, and Regris is 5-years-old. This was suggested by Mlhbenz.

"Adjustment"

Thace looked around at the nest, where their two kits were napping. It was such a strange thing, having two kits in their pack. He adored Keith and Regris but was sad that the two kits didn't have mother figures in their lives.

Ulaz slipped his arms around his mate and nuzzled his neck. "What's on your mind, my mate?"

"Just our pack now having two kits. It's such a strange but welcome idea."

"Regris is not like Keith. Keith loves to spend his time with us, but Regris was used to spending time either alone or with his mom. He will probably like to continue at least the alone part."

"But kits aren't supposed to be alone," Thace countered.

"I know that, but I don't want to disrupt this kit's routine more than it already has been," Ulaz soothed, grooming his mate's headfur.

"I understand that. He's been through enough, and he's only a couple deca-phoebes older than Keith."

A whine drew their attention to their newest kit. Regris was twitching and letting out little whines and mewls of distress. Thace reached out and scooped up the distressed kit, rumbling to him. He stroked his headfur, providing comfort to the kit. It didn't take long for Regris to wake up, his eyes unfocused and wide and breaths coming in little pants. He whined and curled his tail around his legs. Thace cradled the kit close to his chest, rumbling soothingly to him. Regris's eyes focused on the soothing Galra holding him. His breathing slowed and evened out, a word escaping on an exhale. "Thace."

"That's right, kit. I'm here. I've got you."

He curled against Thace, wrapping his tail around one of his wrists. "Don't leave me."

"Never, kit. We're here for you." Regris's eyes closed tiredly. Thace held onto the kit as he fell back asleep. He laid down next to his pack's other kit, who instinctively snuggled against him. Ulaz reached out and stroked Keith's hair. The two adult Galra locked eyes with each other. "You're wrong, my mate. This kit doesn't want to be left alone."

%%%

Antok watched over his pack's kits as they tumbled again and again in one of the smaller training halls. Antok's tail swished against the floor as he kept an eye on them. Even though they were too young to truly train, Antok could tell what tactics they two kits would be employing when they were old enough to join the adult operatives. Keith would be taking advantage of his smaller size and fast reflexes where Regris would use his tail much like Antok himself did.

As much fun as watching the kits was, Antok was itching to interact with them. He let out a short roar, catching the two kits' attention. He approached the kits, arms outstretched and claws flexing in an obvious invitation. The two kits exchanged a look before they jumped onto Antok. It was obvious that Antok was used to playing with only one kit as the combination of the two kits working together made the second-in-command of the Blades lose his footing. Antok landed on the floor of the training hall on his back as the two kits playfully growled and pinned his limbs. Keith had his legs, and Regis had his arms and his tail, which was pinned by his own smaller tail. Antok was just glad that no one was there to see this. Unbeknownst to the large Blade, his mate was watching in one of the viewing areas and was recording the entire session. Kolivan was going to enjoy teasing his mate about this, good naturedly, of course.

%%%

Kolivan watched the two kits out of the corner of his eyes as they ate. He didn't really have to watch Keith as the young kit knew he had to eat whatever Ulaz put on his plate, but Kolivan didn't want to make Regris uneasy if the kit caught him watching him. The leader just wanted to make sure their newest kit was adjusting to his new situation as well as could be expected. He watched as the two kits ate their food with the enthusiasm of the young kits they were.

Regris looked curiously at something on Keith's plate. He gestured at the generous pile of odd colored stuff. "What's this?"

"Hmm? Oh, Papa says it's called chocolate pudding. I'm not allowed to have it often as it has a lot of sugar in it. Have you had it before?"

Regris tilted his head as he gazed at the stuff. "I don't think so."

Keith looked to his left. "Papa, can Regris have a bite of my pudding? He hasn't had it before."

Ulaz looked from Keith's face to Regris's. It slightly surprised him as Keith was protective of whenever he allow the kit to have the pudding. He hadn't thought that Keith would offer to share his favorite treat with his new pack brother. "Of course he can, kit, if he wants to."

"Thanks!" The youngest kit turned back to Regris. "You want to try some?"

Regris shyly nodded. Keith nudged his plate closer to the tailed kit and gestured to his pudding. Regris scooped up some on his spoon and stuck the spoon in his mouth. He removed the spoon and swallowed the pudding. His eyes widened, and he trilled in pleasure. It was then that Kolivan knew he didn't have to worry about their newest kit. He was going to fit in with their pack very nicely.

Fin


	15. Wandering Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is lost in the Headquarters of the Blade of Marmora. Of course when his pack discovers their kit is missing from the nest, they panic. Fortunately, one pack member keeps a cool head and finds Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is four.

"Wandering Kit"

Keith sniffled. He had been walking around the base by himself and was horribly lost. All of his Dads were busy, and he thought he could find the only other kit on the base. Regris was part of his pack but was an older kit that was allowed to do more by himself. Keith's eyes teared up, a whine escaping him. Where was everyone?

%%%

Thace got back from his reconnaissance mission. All he wanted to do was curl up in the nest for the next quintant at least, but he had to report to Kolivan. He entered Kolivan's office to find his leader settling into his chair with his data pad. "Kolivan, sir, I have returned."

"At ease, Thace. We're pack." Kolivan stood up, and Thace walked over to him. Thace nuzzled Kolivan, who wrapped his arms around his younger pack member. "Was it rough?"

"It could have been smoother," Thace admitted, soaking up the affection.

"We can talk about it later or you can write a report after you rest." Kolivan led the younger Galra out of his office and to their pack room. Surprisingly, they found it empty! Where was their kit?

"Is Keith with Ulaz or Antok?" Thace asked.

"We should check." Kolivan pulled out his communicator and contacted Antok, while Thace did the same to contact Ulaz. "Antok, is Keith with you?"

"No. I left him in the nest napping."

"Ulaz, please tell me Keith is with you!"

"I wish I could."

Thace was starting to panic. Where could their kit be? Kolivan started giving out orders. "The entire base is on lockdown until our kit is found. No one comes in and no one goes out. When a room is checked, lock the door behind you. No one rests until our kit is found!"

%%%

Keith was almost near a full blown panic attack. He was curled up in the hall, crying and whining. He couldn't find his brother or his way back to his room.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. The base's automated voice echoed through the base. "We are on lockdown. No one leaves or enters."

Keith was confused. In his four deca-phoebes of living on the base, he never heard of the base going on lockdown. It scared him and made him want his pack.

%%%

Regris looked up from his book when the alarm sounded. He knew what to do during a lockdown. He had go back to the nest. He put the book away and quickly made his way back to the nest. On his way there, he heard a whine coming from an adjacent corridor. He paused. He knew he had to return to the nest, but whining could mean someone was hurt. Judging by the sound of the whine, it was a kit, and Regris only knew of one other kit on the base. He sped up his footsteps as he raced to find his brother.

He was fortunate to hear him before he saw him, because his brother was curled up so small he might have missed him if he had relied solely on his sight. Regris knelt down in front of Keith, "Keith?"

Keith's head shot up, and his puffy eyes landed on his brother. He launched himself into his arms with a cry of "Regris!"

Regris caught his brother and awkwardly made it to his feet. He carried his brother to the nest and laid him down in the myriad of pillows and blankets, curling around him and wrapping his tail around the still scared kit. He hoped a member of their pack would look in on them soon.

%%%

It had been two vargas since Kolivan had sounded the alarm with no sign of Keith. Thace offered to check their nest to make sure Regris had made it back to their nest. Kolivan didn't know where their little kit could have gotten off to. His mind started coming up with what if scenarios when his communicator went off.

"Kolivan! Keith is safe! He's in the nest! Regris found him alone and in distress. It seems he had gotten lost and couldn't find his way back. He needs comfort."

Kolivan sighed in relief. Their kit was safe. He ended lockdown and contacted both Antok and Ulaz, informing them of what Thace told him and to immediately come to the nest. He started hurrying to the nest as the base's automated voice rang out through the base. "Lockdown had been lifted. Duty will resume."

Kolivan entered the nest and was greeted by a heartwarming sight. Their two kits were curled around each other, and Thace was grooming the youngest kit's headfur. Kolivan entered the nest and laid behind Keith, nuzzling Keith's neck. A dobosh later Antok and Ulaz arrived at the nest. They entered the nest and crowded around their kits. Antok laid behind Regris and used his tail to rub up and down Keith's back while nuzzling their other kit. Ulaz sat down beside Thace and purred to their kit, giving little licks to his cheeks where his cheek stripes would be if he had them.

Keith could feel his pack all around him. It was comforting to the young kit. He could feel his distress melt away and a purr rise in his throat.

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris felt and heard Keith's purr, and the entire group relaxed even further. It was such a rough experience for all six Galra involved, especially their kits. Being the pack leader, Kolivan made a executive decision. "We are taking the next quintant off and will spend it with our kits."

Both Keith and Regris purred at the idea. The next quintant was going to be full of cuddles and pack time, and the kits were going to find that amazing

Fin


	16. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith wakes up due to a nightmare and finds himself alone. He leaves his room to find his dads, but Kolivan finds him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: It's another Keith raised by the BoM. Minor Thulaz. Mostly cute baby Keith! Keith is somewhere around four/five in this story.

"Alone"

Keith awoke with a start. He shivered and pulled his blanket up further. Tears gathered in his purple eyes. His nightmare scared him, and he wanted his dads. He whined and waited a minute before whining again. When no one came, Keith whined even louder, but there was still no answer. Keith climbed out of bed, dragging his blanket with him. He made his way to his dads' room and stood in the doorway, whining. When there was no movement from inside the room, the tears in Keith's eyes started to fall. Where were his dads? Why was he alone? Keith left his dads' doorway and started walking to the main area of the base, crying, whining, and cuddling his blanket.

Kolivan was catching up on his paperwork when he heard it. A kit was crying and whining. There was only one kit on the base, so Kolivan left his office, only to find Keith close to his door. He scooped up the kit, blanket and all, nuzzling him to get him to calm down at least a little. "Shh, little blade. It's all right."

Keith was so distraught that he didn't realize he was close to Kolivan's office. He felt himself get picked up and nuzzled. He heard the words. He knew his dads wouldn't try talking him down. They would just nuzzle him and purr to him. So, who had answered his call? Keith's tears slowed enough for him to see the face of the Leader of the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan had found him! Keith rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of his tears.

Kolivan wrapped the blanket around the small kit and carried him back into his office. He sat down and placed the precious bundle on his lap, letting the kit lean against his chest. Keeping one arm around Keith, Kolivan picked up his datapad and typed in a request for Thace to come to his office immediately. As he waited, he softly rumbled to the kit and petted his headfur. Keith leaned into the touch with a purr. It didn't take long for Thace to come into Kolivan's office. It took even less time for him to realize that that was his kit on his leader's lap. "Keith? What happened?"

Keith whipped his head towards the door. Seeing Thace heading for him, Keith reached out to him, after getting his hands out of the blanket. "Daddy!"

Thace plucked Keith off of Kolivan's lap and held him close, nuzzling his kit's headfur. Thace looked at his leader for an explanation. "I was doing paperwork, when I heard the kit crying and whining. He was so distraught I'm surprised no one else answered him."

Thace felt awful. Both he and Ulaz had to work late. Normally, Keith slept through the night, so they were free to do so, but tonight, their kit woke up and called for them, and they didn't answer. It must have confused him at first and then devastated him after. Thace was grateful that Kolivan answered his kit's call. "Thank you, Kolivan. I should put Keith back to bed. May I finish my reports tomorrow?"

"Yes, and if you need someone to watch over the kit, you may ask if I am not in meetings," Kolivan offered.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not like our kit is any trouble, Thace. He is comfortable around me." Kolivan stood up and made his way over to Thace and Keith. He petted Keith's headfur. "Get some sleep now, little blade. You can see me tomorrow if you'd like."

Keith grinned at Kolivan before snuggling into Thace's shoulder, starting to drift back off to sleep. Thace looked up into Kolivan's face and knew that he better bring Keith back to see him tomorrow or he'll be needing Ulaz to patch him up.

Fin


	17. Not Forsaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare while napping with his pack and wakes to find himself surrounded by the beings he loves more than anything in the entire universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora, Thulaz, and Antolivan. Keith is five in this ficlet.

"Not Forsaken"

Keith looked around the corner, confused as he didn't see anyone. That was unusual, because there was _always_  someone around. He didn't want to be alone, and tears leapt to his eyes. "Daddy? Papa? Dad? Father? Regris?"

Silence answered him. He whined loudly, wanting to find one of his Dads or his brother. Still, no one answered him. The base was completely empty. He was alone.

%%%

The four highest ranking Blades in the organization were taking an easy day, staying in their nest with their two kits, who were napping at that moment. They had adopted Regris a few deca-phoebes ago, and he had become a brother to Keith.

A whine drew their attention to their youngest kit, who was still asleep. Kolivan picked him up and held him, causing Regris to wake up. The three adults and one kit gathered around Kolivan and Keith. Thace purred to him, while Ulaz bent down and nuzzled Keith. Antok stroked Keith's cheek with his tail, and Regris wrapped his tail around his brother's leg. Keith whined again and shifted. Ulaz switched to grooming his youngest kit's headfur in an attempt to soothe him. 

Keith awoke with a whine, his breaths coming in pants. His purple eyes were wide with fear for a dobosh until he got his bearings. He realized he was with his pack. He felt all five members of his pack doting on him somehow and felt relieved that were all there with him. Keith managed to get his breathing under control as he saw all five of his pack members, but he whimpered as he snuggled deeper into Kolivan's arms.

"You're all right, kit. We're here with you," Kolivan assured him.

Keith clung to his father. Antok shuffled over, sat down behind Kolivan, and wrapped his arms around his mate and their kit, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist. Ulaz scooped up Regris and shuffled over to sit beside Kolivan, so Regris could dote on his brother. Thace settled behind his mate, his head visible over Ulaz's shoulder.

Once Keith stopped whining, Ulaz asked, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare, kit?"

Keith paused before nodding. "I was all alone. The base was empty, and I was by myself. I called for anyone, but no one answered."

Kolivan tightened his grip on the kit and rumbled to him. "You will never be alone, kit. Neither one of you kits will ever be alone. We will always be with you."

Keith sighed as he relaxed in his father's arms, a purr rising in his throat. His eyes slid closed as he fell back asleep, assured in his pack's presence.

Fin


	18. Water Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace takes Keith to the training hall for some fun. The young kit enjoys the afternoon with his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He is five in this ficlet. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. Regris is just a few years older than Keith and is considered Keith's brother.

"Water Balloons"

"Keith! Slow down!" Thace ran after the scampering kit.

"Keep up, Daddy!" the five deca-phoebe old kit called back as he ran into the training hall. "I win!"

"It wasn't a race, kit."

"You're only saying that 'cause you didn't win!" Keith grinned at his dad. The tick Thace said they were going to the training hall he ran to get there. The list of options of what they could do was endless. There was a few large buckets in the training hall filled with...balloons? Keith edged closer to one of the buckets and carefully poked one of the balloons. Something sloshed inside of it. Keith looked up at his dad in askance.

Thace grinned. "They're called water balloons. The object is to either hit as many Blades as you can or avoid being hit yourself."

Keith's eyes sparkled like amethysts at Thace's description. He was pleasantly surprised when the rest of his pack showed up in the training hall. No one was wearing their armor or masks. Everyone was in comfortable clothing.

Regris lifted a water balloon carefully with his tail and grinned. "Every Blade for himself!" he cried as he launched it in Antok's direction. Antok managed to dodge the projectile and threw one of his own. He actually got Kolivan with it. As the water soaked into Kolivan's fur, Antok smirked. Kolivan gave his mate a grin and grabbed a water balloon. His eyes lifted to the rest of his pack and threw it in the direction of Thace and Keith.

After that, it was a free for all. Water balloons flew through the air. It was mate vs. mate and pack member vs. pack member. Regris used his tail and lobbed water balloons at everyone (except Kolivan). Antok had no qualms about soaking his mate (or anyone else for that matter). Ulaz threw water balloons at everyone, especially his mate and kit. Thace seemed to delight in throwing water balloons at either of the pack kits. The squeals of laughter from the kits were pleasing to the rest of the pack. Keith actually managed to hit every member of his pack several times. He scampered between the adults and his brother, throwing balloons and squealing when he got hit.

When the balloons were gone, the six pack members made their way back to their nest; the two kits snuggled into the arms of one of soaked Blades. Keith laid against his daddy's shoulder, half asleep after expending a lot of energy that afternoon. Thace purred to his kit. Regris was tucked into the arms of their second-in-command, his tail hanging down and lazily twitching in midair. He was content to lay against Antok's shoulder. They made it back to their nest and changed their clothes, starting with the kits. Once dry, Keith and Regris were laid in the nest, and they curled around each other, Regris's tail wrapping around Keith's waist. The older Blades changed into dry clothes and laid down with their kits. Ulaz laid down beside Keith, and Thace snuggled his mate from behind. Kolivan and Antok were on the other side of Regris with Antok between the kit and the leader. Antok wrapped his tail around his mate's waist. Kolivan nuzzled Antok's neck. "This was a brilliant idea you had, my mate."

"I agree. I enjoyed seeing my stoic mate acting like a kit."

Kolivan hummed and tickled Antok's tail, which caused the second-in-command to smack him with the offended appendage. Kolivan huffed and snuggled into Antok's back. It was fun, and Kolivan would be willing to participate in more activities like this if they would be even half as fun.

Fin


	19. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hide and seek goes awry for Keith and Thace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about five or six in this story. Dads of Marmora + Pack Cuddles

"Hide and Seek"

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come," Keith called out. He started sniffing around. He was getting better at finding Thace. He wasn't allowed to actually look for him but to sniff him out. It wasn't easy for Thace to hide, being near seven feet tall and violet in color, but he could hide well enough to avoid immediate detection from the little hybrid.

Thace heard sniffing nearby and saw Keith's purple clad figure approach his hiding place. He had a strip of dark fabric tied around his head, covering his eyes but not impeding his hearing. His nose was uncovered as that was the purpose of the exercise. He pulled back the curtain Thace hid behind and inhaled deeply. A grin found its way onto the little kit's face. "I found you!"

Thace reached out and untied the strip of fabric covering the kit's beautiful purple eyes. "Yes. You did. Good job, kit. Now, let's see how good your skills are. Try to remain undetected."

Keith grinned as he scampered off, already having the perfect hiding place in mind. He carefully and quietly climbed up and unlocked the grate. He paused as he heard Thace in the midst of counting. He grinned even bigger, slipped into the dusty vent, and closed the little door behind him. He slid back a little so his shadow wouldn't give him away. He knew Thace would be able to find him there eventually. He just didn't take into account the dust covering his scent.

It had been several hours since Thace had been looking for Keith. He was impressed. The kit hid himself well this time. Well, play time is over. Thace started sniffing, trying to catch a whiff of Keith. He had a faint trail, but then, he lost it. He got frustrated and a bit panicky. Where was the kit?

Keith had been getting bored waiting for Thace to come find him. He yawned but didn't dare move, wanting to do his best at this game. He let his eyelids slide close for just a moment. He was so bored he fell asleep.

Thace was almost completely panicked by the time he located the rest of his pack. His fur was slightly ruffled, and his breathing was quick. He swiftly relayed the news of the missing kit. Ulaz decided to hunt the kit down himself as Kolivan and Antok stayed behind to calm down their pack member with cuddles and grooming.

Keith awoke with a start. It was a little darker than when he had initially crawled in the vent. Where was Thace, and why hadn't he found him yet? Keith's eyes misted over. He wanted his pack. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he let out little whines accompanied by sobs.

Ulaz had been sniffing around, trying to catch a whiff of Keith's scent when he heard it. There were whines from a kit. The kit wasn't completely distressed but was heading in that direction. Ulaz knew there was only one kit on the base. He listened for the whines to determine his location, when the scent of tears reached his nose. The kit was upset enough to cry. Ulaz redoubled his efforts to find the kit. He followed the volume of the whines until they were very loud. Ulaz found himself standing in front of a grate. He opened the little door and called out, "Keith? Kit, is that you in there?"

Keith perked up as he heard Ulaz. He crawled out, still whining, until he saw Ulaz. "Ulaz!"

Ulaz swiftly picked up the kit, dusting him off as he walked back to their nest. He entered with a completely dust free kit to see Thace being groomed by Kolivan and cuddled by Antok. Upon seeing Keith completely unharmed, Thace let out a whine and held his arms out for Keith. Ulaz deposited Keith into his arms.

Thace nuzzled Keith, breathing in his scent. "Kit, where were you? I couldn't find you!"

"I was in the vent. I'm sorry, Thace! I didn't mean to make you worry. I thought it was a good hiding spot!" Keith answered, nuzzling the older Galra. Thace licked Keith's cheeks where the tears had streaked his face. Ulaz climbed into the nest and ran a clawed hand through Keith's wild, black headfur. Kolivan continued to groom Thace. Antok wrapped his tail around the kit's waist while still cuddling Thace.

"It's okay now, kit, but next time, don't hide in the vent," Thace replied. Keith nuzzled Thace again and purred to him, hoping that would help him calm down. Thace smiled at the kit, calming down enough to purr back to the kit. Thace continued to groom Keith, not just his face but continuing on to his headfur, still purring. Ulaz moved his hand from Keith's headfur to his back. He rubbed up and down the kit's back, eliciting a louder purr from him. Even though he was calmer now, Kolivan made no move to stop grooming the violet Galra. Sometimes, his pack members needed taken care of, even if they weren't kits.

Fin


	20. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to play with Daddy Thace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith just turned six.

"Play Time"

Thace carefully made his rounds, making sure his footsteps didn't jar the kit on his shoulders. His kit was leaning against his head with his legs dangling over his shoulders. The kit had his arms crossed on top of his head, and his own head was perched on his crossed arms. Since his rounds were during the middle of the afternoon, Kolivan allowed him to take his kit with him since Keith was old enough.

"Daddy, are we done yet?"

"Almost done, kit. We're close to the training hall."

"Yay!" Keith lifted his head. He just turned six and was allowed to carry his mother's (now his) blade with him. He had to decide how he wanted to carry it. He decided it was best to carry it behind his back but near his waist, so he could always reach it. His daddy was taking him to the training hall to continue training with his blade. After that, he got to play fight. Keith was excited.

Once father and son made it to the training hall, Keith was set on his feet. Thace led Keith to the middle of the room and said, "Just follow my lead."

Keith nodded. Thace drew his blade but kept it in its knife form. Keith copied his father move for move. Thace gracefully went through maneuver after maneuver, using different grips, and quickly flipping the hold around to hold it backwards and repeating those maneuvers. Keith barely kept up with his dad. He knew his daddy was going slow for his sake.

Thace was impressed with his kit. It may not have been his first time training with his blade, but the maneuvers were still relatively new. He did extremely well with them. "Very good, kit. Now, sheath your blade and come at me."

Keith grinned and sheathed his knife. He studied his daddy, who had his blade sheathed already. Keith darted forward but at the last minute tucked and rolled between Thace's legs. He ended up behind his daddy and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto his daddy's back and tried to yank him down. Thace considered falling for his kit's trick but decided against it and calmly plucked the kit from his back. Keith limply hung from his daddy's grip, knowing full well his daddy was out of reach. "Aw, Daddy. I almost had you."

"Almost doesn't count kit. Did you want to try again-"

"Or did you want to play with me?"

Keith and Thace turned to look at the newcomer. It was a young Galra with a tail a little older than Keith. Keith grinned. "Regris!"

Thace set his kit down, seeing that his kit's friend had arrived. He knew that kits play fought each other and learned new techniques. Thace walked over to the sidelines and watched his kit play with his friend. He was glad that Keith had a friend on the base close to his age...well, closer than anyone else was. After all, kits needed to be kits, even if there was a war going on.

Fin


	21. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kit Keith, at headquarters, finds the pool. DoM freak out, because they can't find their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. He is seven-years-old. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan. Keith calls Ulaz "Papa", Thace "Daddy", Antok "Dad", and Kolivan "Father".

"Swimming"

Keith was excited. His fathers were letting him explore the base a little...sort of. He could walk around, but he had a feeling that either one of his dads was watching him or the other Blades were keeping an eye on him. He didn't mind. He was just excited to be considered big enough to explore alone. He had been to a few places with his dads, especially with his Daddy. He liked riding on his shoulders. He hadn't been watching where he was going, but an unusual sound caught his attention. He followed it until he came to a pool. His eyes sparkled like amethysts. He loved the water!

%%%

Kolivan had been unobtrusively watching his kit. Even though he was seven deca-phoebes old, he was still small. There were many things the kit had seen, but there were still many things that could hurt him. He may be overprotective, but Keith was fragile.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he lost sight of Keith. He searched the base, trying to find his kit. He looked in the largest training hall, where Keith loved to play. Keith wasn't there, but Antok was. The second-in-command came over to his mate and asked, "What's wrong, 'Van?"

"I lost sight of Keith while he was exploring." Kolivan's ears drooped.

Antok brought his tail forward and caressed Kolivan's face. "It's all right, 'Van. He's still on the base. He probably found something that caught his interest."

Kolivan reached up and stroked his mate's cheek. "Come with me, Antok. We need to find him."

Antok followed Kolivan out of the training hall. "We should tell Thace and Ulaz. They will want to help search for him."

%%%

Keith was having a fun time splashing and swimming in the pool. He had taken off all of his clothes except underwear and climbed into the pool. There were very few Blades in the pool, and the ones who were didn't have fur. They were happy the little kit was having fun and didn't hate the water. He had found out that he could hold his breath for about a dobosh, which he found exciting.

He had accidentally scared the Blades in the pool when he went under the water and didn't come back up for an entire dobosh. They had worriedly pulled Keith back to the surface and were treated to a pout and whine. When he told them what he was doing, they realized that he was more than okay.

He was liking it even more when the Blades played with him too. They raced with him, let him dive off their shoulders, threw him across the pool, and let him slide down their backs. Keith was having so much fun that he didn't give a single thought to the fact that his dads didn't know where he was or that he could swim.

%%%

The four dads were almost beside themselves with panic. It had been three vargas with no sight of their kit. They had checked all the usual places, and Kolivan was close to putting the base on lockdown. Then, Ulaz said, "Wait. Didn't we give Keith permission to explore the base? He wouldn't stick to the places he usually goes. He would have gone to someplace new."

It was then that they heard splashing and the unmistakable sound of their kit's laughter. They rushed into the pool room and stared in shock at their kit. He was mostly naked, and his headfur was laying mostly flat due to the water weighing it down.

"Daddy! Papa! Dad! Father! Watch me!" Keith called out before sliding down Trovoth's back and doing a little flip before landing in the water. The Dads waited for their kit to surface, and every tick that went by scared them. After thirty ticks, Ulaz dove in and pulled Keith to the surface. Keith pouted slightly and gave an irritated chirp. "Papa, I was fine. I can hold my breath for an entire dobosh!"

Ulaz sniffed Keith while checking him for injuries before realizing his kit wasn't hurt. "You're okay, kit."

Keith huffed a little. "Of course, I am." The kit cocked his head and asked, "Why are you in the pool with your clothes on?"

Fin


	22. Neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's pack has to go on a mission and leave their kit in the care of another Blade member. However, that Blade doesn't realize that, even though Keith is a hybrid, the kit has the instincts of a full blood Galran kit. What happens when Keith's pack returns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I do own the Galra named Veluk.
> 
> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He is seven in this ficlet.

"Neglected"

Keith knew he was too old to be this much of a mess, but he couldn't help it. He was curled up in his pack's nest, whining and sobbing. Tears were slipping down his cheeks, and he made no move to stop them. His entire pack had gone on a mission, and Keith was left by himself for three quintants. Oh sure, there was someone watching him, but cuddles weren't offered. So, Keith had been without affection for the entire time his pack was gone. His kit instincts had taken control a few vargas ago, and he had begun calling for his pack.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz disliked the fact that they had to leave their kit behind while they were on a mission. Not that they wanted him on the mission with them! No, it was more the fact that all four of them had to leave. Their kit was left with a fellow Blade, who assured them that their kit was in good hands. So, when they heard their kit calling for them, they were confused. Nonetheless, they hurried to their nest and saw their seven deca-phoebe old kit curled up in their nest, whining and sobbing. They quickly entered the nest, approaching their kit carefully. His head shot up at their approach, his black headfur a mess and his purple eyes puffy. He held his arms out to them and whined again. Kolivan was the one to reach him first and pulled him into his lap with the other three pack members crowded around.

Kolivan ran his claws through the kit's headfur. "It's all right, kit. We're here."

Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's waist. "We've got you, kit."

Thace nuzzled his kit's neck, purring to him. Ulaz rubbed their kit's back. "You're safe, kit."

Surrounded by and being doted on by his pack did wonders for Keith's instincts. He was very content lying in Kolivan's arms. His tears and whines stopped a dobosh after he was picked up. After a little while, he began to nuzzle Thace back, purring to his whole pack.

"What happened, kit? What had you so distressed your instincts took over?" Ulaz asked, still rubbing Keith's back.

"I was alone for the whole time you were gone."

"Alone? Where was Major Veluk?"

"He checked on me, but I didn't get to cuddle with him. It was a long three quintants, but I'm so glad you are back!" Keith snuggled further into Kolivan's arms, happy that his pack was back.

The four Blades were not happy. Their kit was hurt by a fellow Blade. Whether it was intentional or not didn't matter. They would not stand for it. It took several vargas for even one member of the pack to slip away. However, Kolivan was stuck. Their kit apparently decided that the best way to keep their leader with him was to have a death grip on his braid. Kolivan wasn't even able to move his head much due to Keith's grip. They couldn't even pry the kit's fingers away from the braid, and they didn't want to use too much pressure as his fingers were more fragile than their claws. Fortunately, the organization's members were used to taking orders from Antok when Kolivan was unavailable. Thus, Antok was the one who had to leave the nest. At least, the kit was sleeping soundly now, and Antok needed an outlet for his anger.

He slipped out of the nest and into the hallway. The door closed behind him, and he allowed his icy demeanor to show. He was only warm and caring to his pack mates, especially their kit. To all the other Blades, Antok was silent, cold, and deadly. It didn't take long for him to find Major Veluk. He was in the mess hall, just finishing the late meal.

"I see you have returned, sir. I was just about to go check on the kit-" Veluk was cut off when Antok slammed him into the floor, twisting his arms behind him and pinning him with a knee.

"You were supposed to be caring for the kit, not merely checking on him. He needs affection just like any other kit."

"He was fine. His mixed heritage should have canceled out any Galran kit needs," Veluk wheezed as his breath was being forced out of him by Antok's weight.

Antok leaned down so his face mask was near Veluk's ear. "That is not the case. You hurt my pack's kit. You are confined to your quarters until Kolivan decides your fate. He will be the one to deliver your punishment; however, a distraught kit is clinging to him."

"Antok?"

Antok's head shot up at the sound of Keith's voice. Standing there next to the rest of his pack was the kit in question. Kolivan's hand was on one of his shoulders, and Ulaz's was on the other one. Thace had a hand on the back of his neck (comforting, not tight). Keith's eyes were still a little red and puffy, but he looked better. Antok released Veluk, stood up, and went over to their kit. He ruffled his headfur. "Kit."

Keith reached out to him, and Antok scooped up his kit and took him out of the mess hall, leaving Veluk in the capable hands of his pack. Thace grabbed Veluk by the back of the uniform. "Let's go."

They marched him to the training hall. Ulaz wasn't one for physical violence. He was merely there to ensure Veluk didn't die and to make sure there was something for Antok to deal with when he got to him. Ulaz settled against the wall and watched Thace and Kolivan fight Veluk with their blades. His two pack members were incredible fighters without their blades; with them, they were frightening. It was a good two vargas before Veluk had fallen to their blades. He wasn't dead, but by the time Antok was finished with him, he would wish he was.

The pack left the training hall and headed back to their nest. The scene that greeted them was heart warming. Keith was nuzzling his face against Antok's neck, purring, and Antok was scenting their kit, his tail wrapped around his waist. The rest of the pack joined them, adding their own scents to their kit as well. Keith may not be able to smell it, but the entire base will know that Keith was their kit by scent alone.

Fin


	23. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chore of paperwork is made better by some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about seven/eight in this story.

"Paperwork"

Kolivan hated paperwork. Reports from various Blades or about injured Blades from various medical officers were the worst. There were always errors in the reports except from three individual Blades. His most trusted men and pack members were always conscious of what they sent in their reports. Even when their pack grew to include a kit, the quality of their reports never wavered.

Speaking of the kit, he was actually there in Kolivan's office. It became apparent that the kit valued Kolivan's company as much as the other three's. He wasn't allowed to stay in his office alone all the time. The kit wasn't shy about who he wanted to spend his time with. Said kit was lying on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil. The soft scratches of the pencil on the paper didn't bother Kolivan in the slightest. He could actually work in the loudest of environments and not be bothered by the level of noise. He was curious what the kit was doing though.

Instead of satisfying his curiosity, Kolivan busied himself with the less than stellar reports of his organization. A frown appeared on Kolivan's face as he read the next report. Maybe he should hold a seminar on proper reports. He pulled up the next report and nearly growled at the myriad of errors contained in it. Maybe the seminar would be a good idea.

Keith could tell that Kolivan wasn't happy. He knew the leader didn't like paperwork, and reports were his least favorite. He didn't know why, but he thought maybe he could cheer him up by drawing a picture for him. He wasn't the best drawer, but he figured it couldn't hurt. He decided to draw his blade. He had been allowed to carry it since had turned six, but he still wasn't sure when he was allowed to unsheath it. He eyes had traveled over to Kolivan and noticed that his blade was actually leaning against the wall. He grinned and decided to draw Kolivan's blade instead. It was unsheathed and nearby. He didn't want to be caught staring at it. He settled for glances out of his periphery. He drew his leader's blade, being careful of the details especially the stripes.

Keith drew his picture and risked a longer glance at Kolivan's blade. He wanted to get it perfect. He kept an eye on Kolivan out of the corner of his eye, but the leader seemed focused on the data pad in front of him. Keith started shading the picture in order for the stripes to look like they glowed. It looked pretty good in his opinion; he just hoped Kolivan liked it.

Kolivan set his data pad down. He was done with reports for the day. He wasn't finished, but he couldn't take anymore. Besides, the kit needed to go to bed. Kolivan stood up, which caught the kit's attention. Keith stood up and cautiously approached Kolivan. Kolivan gave the kit a rare smile, which Keith returned. He held out the finished picture for Kolivan to take. "Here. I drew this for you."

Kolivan took the picture and stared at it in shock. It was obviously his blade, and it was well done. The picture looked like a professional had sat down with the blade in front of him and took hours to recreate every curve in graphite. The picture even mimicked the glow of his weapon. "This is wonderful, kit. Thank you."

Keith smiled, and his smile got even bigger when he saw that Kolivan hung it up over his desk, so whoever entered the office would see the picture. Kolivan picked up his kit and carried him back to the nest. He placed the drowsing kit into the nest between Thace and Antok. Kolivan laid down behind Antok and was content to stare at their kit for awhile. He was incredible. He knew Kolivan was having a rough evening with the reports and made him a present in hopes of lifting his mood. He cared very deeply for his pack for one so young.

Fin


End file.
